screenplayprohdfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Video player for live tv in a pc
Hi everybody. This question is not exactly about the Screenplay. I see the "trick" to use it as a DVR and to see live TV. Now, I'm trying to "stream" the TV signal to my PC. I'm doing exactly the same: playing the .mpg from the rec_1 folder in the computer. The problem that I have is that with the video players that I've tried, they get a fix length of the file and play just to the end of it in the moment I start to see it ie. If I start the file 5 minutes before start recording, I can see only 5 minutes of the file. To see the rest, I have to reopen the file and go to the point it finish before. This is not practical at all and I like to know if somebody know if there is a video player that can play the file and "refresh" it at a certain intervals in order to be able to continue seeing the new recorded sections. Thanks in advance and regards 20:43, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Adi Corrales, Mexico (now in Germany) :Similar situation here. I tried with VLC and Windows Media player. VLC actually went beyond the point (it was saying 07:30/06:21, meaning it was on minute 7:30 of a file that only has 6 minutes and 21 seconds as originally detected), but it still closed out even though the recording was continuing. I haven't updated to the latest, so you might want to try that if you haven't already. This may be the NTFS driver, because I remember doing this while I was formatted for EXT3 and it seemed like it worked, although I'm not positive that I watched it for more than a minute past. Unfortunately, I don't have the space to move my existing stuff off, reformat it for EXT3 and test that again. Maybe somebody else on the forum can try that? --JCoug 16:28, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I tried VLC, but I was not able to keep it playing beyond the end of the file. If you say that was possible with older versions, I keep trying with the most recent...I found a player that keeps playing after it reaches the "end" of the file. It is called MPlayer (smplayer for windows) at http://www.mplayerhq.hu/design7/news.html it is not perfect, but I have not tweak it a lot. one problem I found is that if you try to catch the end of the file, Mplayer stops playing (as it reach the real end of the file) not like the SPP player, that just continue playing. This is a bad thing if you fast forward or skip forward to reach the most recent part recorded. Maybe there is an option there that can help with this. As I don't have a TV with me, I'm sending my laptop screen to the SPP via a s-video to rca connector, so, I don't know really how is the quality of the player. It would be nice if somebody can try it with a real tv... Well if somebody known if there is something like this, but better, please tell us, I thought this would improve the functionality of the SPP a lot! 11:45, October 13, 2009 (UTC)Adi Corrales, Mexico (now in Germany)